Elsanna Handball
by GayFabray
Summary: [mAU] Enquanto jogava handebol, Anna percebe uma linda jogadora loira no time adversário. É classificada T por causa de algum conteúdo sexual e alguma linguagem. (Elsanna, mas elas não são irmãs.) - Tradução dessa história: /s/10522133/1/Elsanna-Handball, de Jimbabwe88.
1. Chapter 1

**Elsanna Handball**

Anna sentia borboletas no estômago. Ela atravessou a quadra com a bola em sua mão. Ela jogou para um jogador do seu time e quase errou o passe. Sua mente estava distraída. Ele não conseguia se focar. Era um jogo importante, porém, e ela queria ganhar.

_ Mas ela é tão malditamente linda_, Anna pensou.

No time adversário, havia uma jovem mulher com um cabelo loiro e comprido que havia sido penteado numa trança francesa. Ela era um pouco mais alta que Anna e seus olhos eram vibrantes. Eles faiscavam. Eram azuis como seu uniforme. Qualquer chance que Anna tinha de olhar para aquela misteriosa jogadora rival, ela aproveitou. E, toda a chance que ela aproveitava para olhar para aquela mulher, as borboletas voltavam.

Anna balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear sua mente. _Vamos lá, Anna, foco! Foco! Você precisa vencer! Esse jogo é importante. Esqueça a garota em azul... e seu cabelo maravilhoso, trançado e loiro... e seus lindos olhos... e aquelas pernas torneadas tão compridas... e aqueles seios... ah, Deus, aqueles seios...! _ Anna balançou sua cabeça de novo enquanto corria, apesar de não estar prestando atenção para onde corria.

_PARE! FOCO!_

Seu companheiro de time passou a bola e ela a pegou. Ela atravessou a quadra, evitando os membros do time adversário. Ela correu e se esquivou entre eles. Passou a bola para outro jogador do seu time. Dessa vez, ela jogou com mais firmeza.

_Aí sim_, Anna pensou animada. _Agora eu estou de volta ao jogo!_

A garota misteriosa passou correndo por ela, e tão rapidamente quanto ela havia voltado para o jogo, ela estava fora dele de novo. Anna observou as pernas da garota ficarem rígidas com cada passo que a loira dava. Seus olhos logo encaravam o traseiro da garota linda e loira do time rival. O coração de Anna se agitou. "Oh..." ela balbuciou para si mesma.

Anna balançou a cabeça. Ela bateu as palmas das suas mãos juntas e correu até seu time. Um deles passou a bola e ela estava indo direto para Anna. Querendo vencer, e usando cada grama de força de vontade que tinha em seu corpo e alma, ela pulou no ar e estendeu seus braços. Antes de ela poder pegar a bola, porém, a loira do time adversário pulou para roubar a bola. Seus corpos se encontraram e a jovem e loira mulher foi direto ao chão.

Anna veio ao chão com força e ela olhou a loira do outro time deitada no chão. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela pensou na velocidade da luz. _Essa é a minha chance! É A MINHA CHANCE! É um acidente normal!_ Anna estava quase se firmando no chão, mas ela conseguiu se ajeitar em tempo, e acabou caindo em cima da jogadora loira. Suas mãos abriram e, com a graça sofisticada que ela tinha, ela as pôs diretamente em cima dos seios da loira.

_Oh, eles são ótimos..._

A jogadora loira imediatamente sorriu quando percebeu as mãos de Anna em seu peito. Anna percebeu o sorriso da loira e corou, sorrindo de volta. Seus olhos se encontraram e Anna se sentiu completamente em sincronia com essa outra jogadora. Ela sentiu como se elas fossem as únicas no estádio inteiro, e isso fez com que o sorriso de Anna ficasse tão aberto quanto possível.

A jogadora loira levantou um braço e por um breve segundo Anna realmente achou que ela ia responder tocando seus seios também. Ela ficou ligeiramente desapontada quando a mão da loira passou do seu peito e parou em seu ombro. O sorriso de Anna nunca vacilou, entretanto.

Quando Anna ficou de pé, ela ajudou a adversária. Ela percebeu um rosa nas suas bochechas. _Ela é tão fofa! Eu quero tanto beijar essas bochechas rosinhas! Inferno, eu quero beijar esses lábios finos!_

Porém, tornou-se só um sonho porque o jogo continuou. Anna pensou que sua única chance de ficar perto da linda loira chegou e foi embora. O que ela não esperava era o tanto de olhares e flertadas que recebeu da loira durante o resto do jogo.

Quando o jogo acabou, Anna estava com seu uniforme amarelo e suado e sua bolsinha pendurada no pulso. Ela estava quase saindo da arena quando ouviu uma voz a chamando.

"Ei, pera aí!"

Anna se virou. Seus olhos abriram mais quando ela viu que o chamado havia sido da linda loira. As borboletas voltaram ao seu estômago. Anna olhou atrás de si para ter certeza de que ela não estava chamando outra pessoa. A loira riu quando chegou perto de Anna. Ela apontou para ela. "Você! Eu estou falando com você!"

"Oh", Anna falou com nervosismo, enquanto ela colocava uma mecha do seu cabelo meio ruivo para trás da orelha. "Hm, o-oi", Anna gaguejou.

A loira apenas sorriu. Enquanto ela olhava direto nos olhos de Anna, ela trouxe seu lábio inferior para trás de seus dentes de cima. Um rosa tomou suas bochechas. "Foi um jogo divertido", ela disse com um brilho nos olhos. "Mas eu não tinha percebido que nós estávamos jogando beisebol."

Anna franziu as sobrancelhas. "Hm, quê? O que você quer dizer?" Anna estava realmente confusa.

A loira deu um passo para frente e bateu de leve no ombro de Anna com o punho fechado. "Você sabe, você chegou à segunda base."

Anna imediatamente percebeu ao que ela estava se referindo. Seu rosto ficou vermelho vivo. A loira ria alto por causa do constrangimento de Anna. "Oh, oh", Anna entrou em pânico, "E-e-eu n-não quis... hm, é... Eu não-"

"Tudo bem", a loira riu. "Na verdade, eu meio que gostei."

Anna sentiu seu coração diminuir a velocidade para uma batida normal. _Ela... gostou?_ "Você... gostou?"

A loira acenou com a cabeça devagar, mantendo seus olhos nos de Anna. "Mas é claro que você não pode chegar à segunda base antes de me levar para jantar..."

Anna travou. _Ela quer ir jantar? Ela quer ir jantar!_ Seus olhos se alargaram e seus lábios curvaram para cima em um sorriso. Ela tropeçou nas palavras. "Oh, hm, hm, hm, cl-claro! Eu adoraria me levar para jantar! Quer dizer, eu adoraria que você fosse jantar. Droga! Eu quero te levar para jantar!"

A loira riu da animação nervosa de Anna. "É um encontro, então." A loira agarrou o punho de Anna e anotou seu número em seu antebraço com uma caneta que ela havia pegado de sua bolsa. "Esse é meu número. Ligue." Ela sorriu para Anna e deu uma piscada provocativa. Ela continuou seu caminho para fora do estádio, misteriosamente, segurando sua bolsa.

Anna encarava o número._ Eu não acredito que eu tenho o número dela. Eu não acredito que eu tenho um encontro!_ Ela examinou o número. _Ah, merda, eu não sei o nome dela._ Anna girou os olhos em pânico. _Eu não sei seu nome!_

Anna se virou e saiu da arena gritando, "Qual é seu nome?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Naquela noite depois do jogo, Anna se sentou em sua cama. Suas pernas penderam da beira do colchão e seus dedos dos pés roçaram calmamente o carpete do chão do seu quarto. Seu cabelo estava molhado e grudando no seu pescoço. Ela cheirava a romã fresca por causa do seu shampoo. Um sorriso bobo se espalhava pelos seus lábios enquanto ficava sentada na beirada da cama pensando nela.

_Aquela linda loira que jogou com maestria contra mim. O cabelo loiro dela, com uma trança francesa, balançando pelas suas costas a cada passo enquanto ela corria para cima e para baixo na quadra. Suas bochechas, esticadas por causa do sorriso que era direcionado a mim. Oh, e aqueles maravilhosos e firmes seios que eu pude tocar por meros segundos..._

Anna sentiu seu coração saltitar. Ela pôs as mãos em seu peito e caiu de costas na cama. "Elsa é tão linda", ela murmurou para si mesma. "Eu deveria ligar para ela!"

Anna se sentou e depois correu para sua mesa de estudos. Ela pegou seu celular e rapidamente procurou o nome de Elsa. Ela apertou o botão de ligar e ficou parada perto de sua mesa. O telefone chamou. _Ah meu Deus, está chamando... Ah meu Deus... Está chamando...!_ Os olhos de Anna se alargaram. Ela puxou o telefone de sua orelha e apertou o botão de Desligar.

"O que diabos eu estou fazendo?!"

"Eu não posso ligar para a Elsa! E se ela não quiser falar comigo? E se ela estiver comendo? E ela estiver tomando banho?" Anna engasgou. "E se ela estiver no fazendo cocô?!"

Anna pensou na imagem de Elsa sentando no banheiro se esforçando para seu intestino funcionar. Ela tirou esse pensamento de sua mente com um olhar enojado substituindo sua antiga expressão chocada. _O que eu estou pensando? Uma criatura tão linda não usa o banheiro. Ela obviamente não precisa dessas coisas corporais nojentas._ Anna percebeu que estava divagando de novo. _Eu aposto que ela é perfeita de todas as maneiras..._

Anna escondeu seu queixo em seu peito. "Diferentemente de mim... Eu não sou nem um pouco perfeita. Inferno, eu nem consegui fazer nós ganharmos o jogo hoje porque eu estava distraída demais."

A ruiva fez um biquinho. _Nós perdemos porque eu estava distraída demais com a Elsa. _Os olhos de Anna se alargaram de novo. Sua mandíbula caiu enquanto ela engasgava._ E se essa foi a intenção dela? E se Elsa propositalmente atraiu minha atenção apenas para que ela pudesse me distrair e ganhar o jogo para o time dela? E se tudo foi uma estratégia?_

Anna franziu as sobrancelhas. "Aquela vad-" Ela parou a si mesma e procurou o nome de Elsa de novo em seu celular. Ela bateu o dedo no botão Ligar. Ela trouxe o telefone para perto de sua orelha com os dentes trincados enquanto ouvia ele chamar.

_BRIIINNNGGG_

A expressão de raiva de Anna se amenizou quando ela percebeu que o telefone de Elsa estava tocando. _AhmeuDeusahmeuDeusahmeuDeus! _Anna tirou o telefone da sua orelha e apertou o Desligar. Seus ombros murcharam e ela enfiou o queixo contra seu peito de novo.

"Por que eu sou uma porcaria nisso?" Ela se perguntou baixinho.

Anna arrastou seus pés descalços contra o carpete enquanto voltava para a cama. Ela se jogou de cara primeiro e sua cama fez barulho e se mexeu quando seu corpo aterrissou. Abafada pelos lençóis e pelo colchão, ela disse, "Anna, pare de ser covarde! Elsa deu o número dela para você por algum motivo. Ela obviamente gosta de mim. Ela obviamente não estava apenas brincando comigo. Inferno, ela até me deu seu nome quando eu finalmente a alcancei depois da corrida e, além disso tudo, ela até me deu um beijinho na bochecha."

Anna virou-se de costas. Ela inspirou profundamente. _Oh, e como seus lábios eram maravilhosos. Aqueles lábios finos e molhados foram como veludo contra a minha bochecha quente. Aqueles lábios finos e rosas foram macios e carinhosos. Aqueles lábios finos e lindos foram tão bons que eu quero eles pressionados contra os meus lábios._

Anna se sentou na cama de novo. Ela ainda segurava seu celular. _Talvez, se eu apenas mandar uma mensagem para ela ao invés de ligar, eu vou conseguir falar com ela? _Anna assentiu para seu próprio pensamento._ Sim, parece uma boa ideia. Vou mandar uma mensagem para ela._ Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e procurou o nome de Elsa para enviar a mensagem.

_Hmm, o que eu deveria dizer? Que tal, "Ei, como você está?' _Anna balançou a cabeça. _Não, não gostei. Que tal, 'Ei, como está sendo a vitória?' _Anna sacudiu sua cabeça com desdém. _Não, parece que eu estou aceitando mal a derrota. _Anna inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar calmamente. _Que tal... 'Ei, como você está?' _Anna balançou sua cabeça positivamente, enquanto um sorriso atravessava seus lábios. _Sim, gostei! Isso fala tudo que eu quero dizer a ela. 'Ei' como em olá e 'como você está' porque eu quero saber o que ela está fazendo no momento. Eu adorei!_

Anna digitou sua mensagem. 'Ei, como você está?' Ela rapidamente clicou em Enviar.

A ruiva caiu de novo de costas na cama com um sorriso largo no rosto. Ela começou a rir. _Deus, eu me sinto como uma garota do fundamental com uma queda pela garota popular._ Anna sentiu suas bochechas queimarem com um rubor. Seu coração pulou em seu peito e borboletas encheram sua barriga. Animação e nervosismo a tomaram por completo. Ela deu um gritinho quando seu celular vibrou em sua mão.

"Ah!"

Anna levantou sua mão acima de seu rosto e, enquanto desbloqueava o celular, o aparelho escorregou do seu aperto. O telefone aterrissou com força em sua testa e pulou no colchão, caindo por fim no chão com carpete. Anna se contorceu e resmungou alto pela dor enquanto colocava ambas as mãos na sua testa. Ela afastou suas mãos para ter certeza de que não estava sangrando. Ela se sentiu um pouco aliviada quando viu que não tinha nada de sangue. Ela se sentou e pegou seu celular do chão. Ela o desbloqueou.

'Hm, olá, eu estou bem. Como você está?'

_Ótimo, ela não quer falar comigo._ Anna respondeu. 'Eu estou bem. Desculpe, é uma hora ruim? Eu posso sempre te mandar mensagem mais tarde se você está ocupada?' Anna apertou Enviar.

Ela se jogou na cama. Sua cabeça ainda doía por causa do celular. Ela esperou pacientemente pela resposta. Seu celular vibrou. Dessa vez, Anna se sentiu menos entusiasmada em ler a mensagem. 'Não, eu não estou ocupada, Anna. Eu apenas não entendi porque você está tentando me ligar e está mandando mensagens?' Aquele pequeno entusiasmo que ainda estava dentro de Anna havia desaparecido completamente. Ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. _Então, foi tudo um sonho... Elsa nunca gostou de mim de verdade... _Anna fez beicinho. Ela piscou e uma única lágrima fez seu caminho pela sua bochecha. Ela fungou.

'Me desculpe por incomodá-la, Elsa. Eu vou te deixar em paz, agora.' Anna apertou Enviar.

Ela caiu de costas na cama e virou de barriga para baixo. Ela se esticou e agarrou seu travesseiro. Ela enterrou seu rosto nele enquanto mais lágrimas saíam de seus olhos. _Eu não acredito que eu fui idiota ao ponto de achar que uma garota linda como Elsa poderia achar que sou bonita ou fofa._ Anna fungou. Seu peito começou a queimar enquanto ela sentia vontade de gritar tudo que estava dentro dela. _Como fui tão idiota?!_

O telefone de Anna vibrou de novo. _Já entendi, Elsa, você não quer falar comigo! Eu não vou falar com você então. _Entretanto, a necessidade de ler a resposta de Elsa era mais forte que a vontade de Anna de não a ler. Ela pegou seu telefone e o desbloqueou. Ela leu a mensagem.

'Anna, eu realmente espero que você esteja bem. Sinto muito se eu fui maldosa na última mensagem. Eu não queria parecer grosseira.' _Aham, mas você me deu seu número para que você pudesse me dizer como você não quer falar comigo! _Ela continuou lendo a mensagem. 'Mas eu não sou essa garota Elsa, Anna. Sou a Ellie. Você estava mandando mensagem para a garota errada. Haha.'

Os olhos de Anna se alargaram. _Ellie?_ Ela olhou o nome na parte de cima de seu celular. Com certeza estava escrito Ellie. "Ah meu Deus", Anna gritou em frustração. "Eu sou tão idiota!"

Percebendo seu erro, as lágrimas de Anna praticamente evaporaram de seus olhos. Um sorriso aberto rastejou para seus lábios e ela respondeu Ellie. 'Me desculpe, Ellie. Eu não queria te mandar mensagem. Quer dizer, eu realmente espero que você esteja bem, é claro. É que eu queria mandar mensagem para essa garota maravilhosa que eu conheci no jogo de handebol. De qualquer jeito, espero que esteja bem! Fale para o Carl que eu disse oi!' Anna apertou Enviar.

Ela balançou a cabeça._ Ellie..._ Ela começou a rir alto. "Eu mandei mensagem para a Ellie! Ha!"

A ruiva procurou o nome de Elsa em seu celular. Ela leu o nome na parte de cima apenas para confirmar. "Elsa. Diz Elsa. E, L, S, A, uhum, isso junto diz Elsa."

Anna começou a digitar a mensagem. "Olá, Elsa. Eu espero que esteja tendo uma noite maravilhosa?" Anna releu a mensagem. Depois de decidir que estava boa, ela apertou Enviar.

Ela esperou alguns minutos até seu celular vibrar. "Eu estou tendo mesmo uma noite maravilhosa. Meu intestino acabou de fazer o melhor trabalho da minha vida. Eu me sinto tão aliviada... Eu espero que isso não te incomode? Eu não ligo muito para elegância. Eu sou aberta sobre tudo.'

O rosto de Anna se contorceu em desgosto. _Ela... vai ao banheiro?_ Seus olhos olharam ao redor. Pérolas de suor se formaram em seu couro cabeludo. Depois do momento inicial de choque, Anna deu de ombros. 'Ei, todo mundo faz cocô!' Ela apertou Enviar.

Um sorriso aberto tomou seus lábios.

_Ela é perfeita!_


	3. Chapter 3

Na manhã seguinte, Anna acordou em uma névoa de alegria. A noite anterior havia sido tão irreal. Ela havia encontrado a garota mais linda de todas enquanto jogava handebol. Não apenas isso, mas a tal garota havia dado a Anna seu número de telefone e depois de uma corrida vigorosa pós-jogo, ela até lhe deu seu nome: Elsa. Ela havia tentado encontrar a coragem para ligar para a linda loira, com grande sucesso! Elas conversaram por mais de meia hora no celular e fizeram planos para se ver no próximo final de semana. Não era exatamente um encontro, mas era um começo e tudo o que importava para Anna naquele momento.

O rosto da ruiva estava cheio de felicidade e animação. Ela tomou um banho, escovou os dentes e colocou suas roupas. Ela pegou seu celular e sua mochila e desceu as escadas. Seus pais já haviam ido para o trabalho. Ela pegou suas chaves no pote de chaves e trancou a porta da frente quando saiu. Ela entrou em seu carro e pôs o cinto. Pegou seu celular e procurou o nome da sua melhor amiga.

'Então, eu estou conversando com essa garota...' Ela acrescentou uma carinha sorridente e apertou Enviar. Anna jogou seu telefone de lado e ligou o carro. Ela saiu da garagem e dirigiu para a escola.

Quando ela achou uma vaga, ela estacionou o carro. Ela desligou seu carro e jogou suas chaves em um dos muitos bolsos em sua mochila. Ela fechou o zíper e pegou seu celular.

'Ooohhhhh, Anna achou uma namorada!'

Anna riu com a mensagem. 'Nós não somos namoradas', _porém, eu gostaria que fôssemos!_ 'Eu mal a conheço.' Anna clicou em Enviar. _Mas eu sei que ela tem o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi. Seu cabelo é tão radiante quanto o Sol. Talvez ela é uma filha de Hélio? _Anna revirou os olhos e franziu sua sobrancelha em confusão com seu pensamento. _Que diabos? Desde quando eu acredito em deuses gregos?_ Anna balançou a cabeça. Ela agarrou a alça de sua mochila e saiu do carro. Ela foi até as portas de vidro da sua escola: Colégio Corona.

Anna empertigou sua coluna, seu queixo levantado, e sua mochila pendendo em um ombro. Ela não conseguiria tirar o sorriso do rosto mesmo se tentasse. _Eu tenho um quase-encontro com a Elsa. Eu não consigo acreditar! Vai ser tão divertido!_

Ela caminhou até a lanchonete e colocou sua mochila em uma mesa vazia. Anna fuçou em sua bolsa e pegou sua carteira. Ela pegou dois dólares e foi até a seção dos alunos na cozinha. A comida estava alinhada para o café da manhã como em um buffet. Anna pegou uma bandeira e foi para o começo do buffet. Ela pegou uma bolacha com um apanhador e depois usou uma colher para derramar um pouco de molho de salsinha em cima da bolacha. Ela foi para frente na fila e pegou três fatias de bacon. Quando ela chegou ao fim da fila, ela pegou uma caixinha de achocolatado. Anna colocou sua bandeira no caixa e assistiu enquanto a moça da lanchonete dava uma olhada para sua comida.

"São três dólares", a moça da lanchonete disse com uma voz velha e grossa.

"Três dó-? Quando o preço subiu? Eu sempre comprei isso por dois dólares", exclamou Anna.

"Leia o aviso", disse a moça da lanchonete apontando para a lousa no começo do buffet. "O preço de tudo subiu. Agora, três dólares ou sem comida... Sua escolha, querida."

O lábio superior de Anna curvou um pouquinho. Ela sempre odiou quando a moça da lanchonete a chamava de _querida_. Ela sempre sentiu como se a moça estivesse dando em cima dela, e enquanto Anna era uma lésbica orgulhosamente fora do armário, ela nunca viu a moça da lanchonete como nada mais que a pessoa entre ela e sua comida sendo enfiada em sua garganta.

"Hm... eu posso devolver o bacon? Isso vai fazer abaixar para dois dólares?"

A moça da lanchonete encarou Anna com olhos mortos. Seus lábios eram retos e seus olhos eram fundos. Ela era muito magricela também, e seu cabelo era dividido no meio com cores diferentes. Um lado do cabelo era branco pérola enquanto o outro lado era negro como petróleo. Anna regularmente se referia a ela como Duas-Caras mesmo que seu rosto fosse extremamente simétrico, com rugas e sobrancelhas arqueadas. Seu nariz de porco não ajudava com sua imagem também.

A moça da lanchonete pegou o bacon com suas mãos. Ela abriu um bolso em seu avental branco e colocou o bacon nele. Ela sorriu para Anna. "É para os meus dálmatas", ela sussurrou com um sorriso espertalhão.

Anna bateu os dedos em sua bandeja e riu nervosamente. Ela sentiu suor formando em sua testa. Ela afastou os olhos da moça magricela e lentamente lhe deu dois dólares. Ela fez seu melhor para não tremer enquanto entregava o dinheiro.

"Tenha um ótimo dia, querida", a moça da lanchonete disse provocante.

Anna pegou sua bandeja e correu de volta para a mesa que tinha sua mochila em cima. Ela jogou sua bandeja na mesa e quase a deixou escapar quando ela deslizou para o outro lado da mesa. Anna se esticou para frente, perdendo o mínimo de elegância que tinha quando segurou a bandeja pondo a mão no molho quente e grosso. Ela levantou sua mão e observou a gosma cair dela, voltando para o prato em que estava antes.

"Nojento", Anna disse, curvando seu lábio superior. Ela moveu seus olhos para ver se tinha mais alguém na lanchonete. Quando viu que não tinha ninguém, ela lambeu sua mão. _Mas é um molho delicioso!_

Ela lambeu a maioria do molho da sua mão e usou guardanapos para limpar o resto. Ela sentou perto da sua mochila e puxou o celular dela. Ela leu a mensagem da sua melhor amiga.

'Mas, vocês podem se conhecer melhor, se você entende o que quero dizer...' Havia uma carinha piscando seguindo a mensagem.

Anna corou.

'Meu Deus, Rapunzel, nós nem fomos num encontro ainda! Você sabe que eu não sou esse tipo de garota.' Anna apertou Enviar. Ela queria manter o fato de já ter sentido Elsa para si, porque se Rapunzel soubesse desse pequeno fato ela iria encher Anna para ir em frente e chegar há última base. "E eu não jogo beisebol", Anna disse para si mesma. "Eu jogo handebol."

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Anna enquanto ela imaginava Elsa em seu uniforme azul, deitada embaixo dela. Ela imaginou sua mão no seio de Elsa de novo, exceto que ao invés de estar apenas tocando, ela estava o apertando ternamente. Anna mordeu a ponta da sua língua sem força, por ter se perdido na fantasia.

"O que você está fazendo?"

A voz macia e interrogativa quebrou o pensamento fantástico de Anna e a trouxe de volta para a realidade. Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para a jovem mulher parada na sua frente, do outro lado da mesa. Ela tinha a altura de Anna, mas seu cabelo sempre a fazia parecer mais alta, porque a jovem mulher sempre tinha seu cabelo num coque alto. Sua pele tinha um tom suave de marrom, como leite achocolatado. Seus lábios eram cheios e vermelhos, com gloss. Sua sombra roxa acentuava seus olhos castanhos. Porém, não era apenas a sombra que destacava seus olhos, também era as manchas douradas dispersas em suas íris, elas acentuavam a beleza natural que fazia com que qualquer um achasse difícil desviar o olhar.

"T-Tiana", Anna gaguejou. "O-oi!"

"Anna", Tiana disse puxando uma cadeira e sentando, "o que você tá fazendo?" Ela acenou com a cabeça para a mão de Anna.

Anna olhou para baixo e percebeu que sua mão descansava em seu seio. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela rapidamente deixou sua mão desaparecer debaixo da mesa. Infelizmente, seu mamilo agora estava aparecendo pela camiseta. Seu outro mamilo não estava ereto. Anna corou e agarrou sua mochila e a colocou na frente do seu peito.

Ela tentou falar, mas ela estava envergonhada demais para conseguir trazer qualquer palavra para sua boca. Ela engasgou em sua própria saliva. Anna começou a tossir enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho. _Eu realmente estava me satisfazendo na escola?! Eu estava mesmo deixando minha fantasia sobrepor o mundo real? Quer dizer, claro, eu tive uma excelente fantasia com Elsa na noite passada na cama que resultou em um pouquinho de diversão, mas qual é! Aqui é escola, Anna! Eu não posso fazer essas coisas na escola!_

"Eu vou fingir que você estava checando se tinha caroços", Tiana disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Anna olhou para Tiana e abaixou seus olhos para a mesa onde estava sua bandeja. Ela levantou os olhos de volta para a sua linda amiga sentada do outro lado da mesa. Ela encarou aqueles olhos castanhos com manchas douradas e quase se perdeu. Ela puxou sua cabeça para trás e balançou.

"Hm, a-aham", Anna balbuciou. "Eu estava apenas-apenas che-checando..." Ela deixou as palavras sumirem.

Tiana riu. "Você é completamente doida, Anna, e eu amo você. Eu vou pegar algo pro café da manhã!" Tiana se levantou e foi até a sessão da cozinha reservada aos alunos.

Anna rapidamente se virou. "Os preços subiram!" Ela se virou de novo, feliz e aliviada pela fantasia de Elsa não ter voltado à sua cabeça. Ela moveu seus olhos e voltou-se para Tiana. Ela gritou logo antes dela entrar na sessão da cozinha. "Cuidado com a Duas-Caras! Ela pode dar em cima de você."

Tiana se virou e riu. "Ah, Anna. Pequena e inocente Anna. Todo mundo sabe que a Madame De Vil da lanchonete tem uma coisa só por você."

O rosto de Anna caiu, junto com seus ombros. Ela lentamente se virou e abaixou o olhar para seus biscoitos e o molho. Ela mexeu no molho com o garfo de plástico. Ela empurrou sua bandeja e um arrepio e nojo desceu pela sua espinha.

_ Nojento..._


End file.
